Best Fanon Villain
Here anyone in the Wiki can post their villains and why they are the best. In the talk page we will vote on the best villain. Feel free to add villains and support them here. Please only add those of your own creation. SSS *He is the clone of a Legend. *He is way smarter than the original. *He is a psycho, but a criminal mastermine at the same time. *He is able to go blow for blow with SSJ3 Vegeta. *He could easily kill his opponents, but he chooses to play around with them. Xiros Why he is best *He is Hell itself and made of pure darkness. *he was so powerful all of the New Olden Gods could not even injure him. *He manipulates his opponents. *He is sadistic and shows no mercy. *His final form has writing dragons of darkness. *He was only able to be defeated by the Celestial Spirit Bomb. *He tricked Goku into thinking that he was Gohan, but Goku's faith in his son showed him through his tricks. King Cold *he is the father of Frieza, slayer of the Saiyans. *He transformed into the 9th form after his father died at the hand of Pyralis. *He required the Saiyans to train for seven years to defeat him. *He rules a massive empire. *He turned into a hero, and died protecting Goku. *He came back as a ghost who trained with his son until Frieza reached form 10. Gaius Cell *He is a cross dimensional fusion between Present Cell, Future Cell, and Android 100. *He was so powerful that Dr.Gero had the Saiyans help him kill him, until he betrayed them. *Trunks had to kill himself to defeat him, giving Vegeta a change of heart. *He absorbed the entire Planet Mars and used the excess energy to create Mars Jr. *He was bent on absorbing the entire Earth itself, and came very close. Android 100 *He indirectly created Gaius Cell *He/she is a genderless blob of pure energy. Eagapal *He caused Vegeta to turn Super Saiyan 10 out of sheer rage. *He is the 3rd strongest Saiyan in existance. *He is by far the smartest Saiyan. *He tricks his opponets with philosophical statements. *He can transform into Dark Super Saiyan 9. Meat Tuffles *They caused Goku and Vegeta to go Super Saiyan 4. *They captured Gohan and Trunks and almost destroyed Earth. *They managed to spy on Goku and learn the fusion dance and the Kamehameha. Regedowns from Cronusfire01's Dragon Ball: Survivor *Their teeth can grind Saiyan bones into dust. *They are huge and menacing. *They have absolutely no emotions to counteract their primal instincts. *They are nearly indestructible. *They are over 6 stories tall. *Their quietest roars may end up making you tone deaf. *They smile. They SMILE. *Aaaand they travel in herds. Emmza (Princess Emmza's fanon villain) *SHE'S A GIRL FOR ONCE! *She is in love with Cell.(yep) *She actually loves animals! *Her hair is moldable so you can do anything with it! *She actually ate a berry, but hated the after taste. *SHE ACTUALLY EATS ON SCREEN. (well my mind screen) *She is based off of ME and Frieza. Chao (Talix's Dragon Ball Advanced) *He was created by Dr. Neo, who had a hand in creating Nega Montezumla-(the evil clone of Montezulma). *He is a cybernetic parasite. *He absorbs his oppenent's Ki making him stronger by the minute. *He uses the stolen ki engery to transform himself three times. *As MetaChao, he absorbs Earth's minerals and uses its power to reform himself into a metal rock-like creature. *As CyberChao, he uses more absorbed Ki to log into the computer and absorbs all the data transforming him into a computer virus-like parasite. *As Supreme Chao, he reversed the Earth's polarity stealing everything about nautre to fuel his strength. *He kills Ganon's mother. *His killing causes Ganon to transform into a Super Saiyan 5. Big Bird (A Villain Not to Take Seriously) *He is Goku's father. *He is Raditz's grandson. *He is the creator of Dr. Briefs' cat. *He absorbed Cell, Buu, Xicor, and Vegeta. *He loves donuts. *He kills Goten and then turns him into Big Bird Jr. *He turns Goku into Big Bird Grandpa. *He turns Vegeta into Big Bird Uncle. *He killed every single cast member of Sesame Street when he found out Dragon Ball Z was getting more views. Kinto *Killed The Z-Fighters four-times. *Made a Gateway back to Earth and led all of the villains to Goku. *His hatred for Goku is greater than Broly's. *He had the guts to kill Chi-Chi when she got annoying! *Was able to do things Saiyans weren't able to do. *Never liked Vegeta but did tolerate Tarble. *Destroyed 5000 planet in his entire lifetime. *Mocked everyone according to their past. *Killed Tien's race including his father. *Fought King Cold and forced him to transform to his 2nd form. *Fought Cooler and forced him to transform up until he reached 4th form. *The only Saiyan child that challenged Frieza and prevailed. *Destroyed all of Frieza and Cooler's planets. *Destroyed Planet Frieza and the entire Ice-jin race. 'Nuon (From Jazzmousz's Dragon Ball Ultimate)' *Nuon in his second form was the only villain to kill Vegito with barely any effort . *Nuon in his first form defeated Super Saiyan 5 Goku, Gohan and Vegeta. *His power shook Absalon / World of the eternal Dragons *He destroyed Hell / H.F.I.L *It took a Hyper Super Saiyan Gohan Hyper Flare and a Super Saiyan 5 Goku Dragon Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha to defeat him in his first form and even then he could only be defeated by being trapped in the dead zone *He was the only God since the beginning of the Multiverse besides Lord Majjin to ever defeat Whis *Only person / God to ever defeat Lord Majjin Category:Villains Category:Polls Category:DBGVB